User blog:Nimbus.69/Reign of Frieza is canceled
I am sorry to announce this, but Reign of Frieza is offically canceled. Why? I just do not like it anymore and I honestly don't like the Freiza arc very much. Here are some writtings i did of it. Nine thousand scene Ok so goku comes in beats up nappa and bit blab la. Suddenly, Goku began powering up beyond mesure, making the entire area, more or less the planet, shake. "Wow…that’s my brother out there…” Raditz said. Eventually, Goku cooled down. "V-Vegeta!!” Nappa yelled. “What does the scouter say ‘bout his power level?!” Vegeta took off his scouter and put in in his hand. “….ITS OVA NINETHOUSAND!!!!” he screamed. “Wait wait wait….why do I have a feeling that’s going to become an incredibly popular internet meme…?” Goku asked. “BECAUSE THE SCOUTER''' BROKEEENNN!!!”''' Vegeta yelled, crushing the scouter in his hand. “Hey!” Nappa yelled. “That was a good scouter! What did it ever do to you?! MANY THINGS NAPPA…MANY THINGS….” Vegeta solemnly said. The scene were Tamera and Dende are introduced. Gohan, Raditz, and Krillin flew over to where they felt that huge power level from before, only to find a freaky looking pink lizard with five of the dragon balls and his gang forcing Namekians out of their homes. “My gosh…look at the one in the middle!!” Gohan quietly said. “Yeah…is it a man or a woman?” Krillin thought. “I think it’s a woman” Gohan said “Really?” Raditz asked. “Because somehow…I can tell it’s a man… I don’t know how…I-I just can.” “Wait!!” Gohan whispered. “Krillin, Raditz, look!!” He pointed over to what looked like a young girl…with a tail. “OMG!” Krillin quietly yelled. “She…she has a tail!! Do you…do you think she could be…a...” “Yeah…” Gohan replied. “I remember, when Raditz came to earth, he said there was another young Saiyan girl on another planet…I think it may be her…” “You…” the village leader, Mori, said. “What do you want?! And who are you?!” “…You know exactly what I want” the alien replied. “And to answer your other question, my name is Frieza, the Planet Trade Organization leader…” Suddenly, the young girl spoke out. “Wait…I remember you!!!” she yelled. “You….YOU’RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY PARENTS THREE YEARS AGO!!!!” “Hm?” Frieza muttered. “Hmm…you do look familiar…ahh, yes. You’re that little girl who was the daughter of the Saiyan Lechudge…I remember what I did perfectly…” The girl suddenly began powering up. “I…I’LL KILL YOU!!!!!” she screamed, flying at him. “TAMERA!!” Mori yelled. “GET BACK HERE!!!” “NO!!!” the girl Tamera replied. “Stay back you little brat!!” one of Frieza’s soldiers cried, jumping in front of the girl. “GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!” Tamera yelled, grabbing the soldier by the neck and easily snapping it. “Holy crap!” Krillin whispered. The girl charged right at Frieza, attempting the punch him in the face. However, another one of Frieza’s men, an alien with long green hair in a braid, grabbed her fist. “Stay back you little brat!!” he yelled. He then threw her right threw a house. “You’re lucky I didn’t kill you!!” “Ah, thank you Zarbon” Frieza said. “I didn’t want to dirty my hands with that monkey” “Don’t call me a monkey!!” Tamera yelled, getting ready to go at him again. However, her dress was grabbed. “Tamera, stay back!!” one of the elders said. “Fine...” Tamera grumbled. “Oh my, you are very strong for a runt your age” Frieza said, smirking. “How would you feel if I let you join my organization?” “Lemme think about it” Tamera said. “NO! I’d rather die than join a stupid looking pink lizard like you!!” “Hmph. Have it your way…” Frieza then turned to one of his men. “Dodoria, please kill them all.” “With pleasure!” Dodoria yelled. He then rushed at Mori and snapped his neck, just like Tamera snapped the soldier’s neck. “Oh my god!!” Raditz quietly yelled. “MORI!” Tamera screamed. She then grabbed two Namekian children’s hands. “Dende, Cargo, we need to go NOW!” When the three were running away, Frieza, lifting his finger, fired a beam right at Cargo, killing him immediately. “No, Cargo!!” Dende cried. “You sick bastard!!” Tamera yelled. Dodoria then ran over to the two children. “Man, I do love kids! They don’t make much of a mess…” He was about to kill them, when suddenly, Gohan flew at him and kicked him in the face, knocking him threw a wall. “PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!” he screamed. “What the hell was that…?!” Dodoria said, picking himself up. Krillin, who was flying after Gohan, grabbed Dende and flew off, with Raditz, grabbing Tamera, and Gohan flying after him. “Well….that was interesting…” Zarbon said. Should i post the SSJ scene? Category:Blog posts